furvillafandomcom-20200213-history
Damage Calculation
Damage Calculation is important for players with Warriors to understand. This page covers the different types of damage and the order in how damage is calculated. Damage Types Physical Damage *'Physical Damage': 1 Strength increases this damage by 10%. 1 Agility increases this damage by 5%. It's decreased by the enemy's mitigation and can be dodged. *'Earth Damage': 1 Strength increases this damage by 10%. 1 Agility increases this damage by 5%. It's decreased by the enemy's mitigation and cannot be dodged. Elemental Damage *'Fire Damage': 1 Intelligence increases this damage by 10%. It's decreased by the enemy's fire resist. *'Frost Damage': 1 Intelligence increases this damage by 10%. It's decreased by the enemy's frost resist. Frost has the smallest ranges of damage, meaning it's usually consistent. *'Lightning Damage': 1 Intelligence increases this damage by 10%. It's decreased by the enemy's lightning resist. Lightning has the widest ranges of damage, meaning it's high risk high reward. *'Dark Damage': 1 Intelligence increases this damage by 10%. It's decreased by the enemy's dark resist. Dark has high damage but will sometimes also deal damage or inflict debuffs on the caster, depending on the weapon. *'Air Damage': 1 Speed increases this damage by 7%. 1 Agility increases it by 3%. It's decreased by the enemy's air resist. *'Water Damage': Every 1 point in every stat increases this damage by 2%. It's decreased by the enemy's water resist. Other *'Pure Damage': This damage cannot be increased or decreased by anything. It will always deal the amount stated. Calculation Order Physical damage The game checks the enemy's agility and dodge chance. If the move misses, the whole ability fails. If the move hits, continue reading down. Damage range is chosen, if there is any. If it's 200-300 physical damage, it can only choose a number in between those two. The chosen number is increased by the user's Strength and Agility. The lowest this can be is 15% because the lowest Strength and Agility someone can have is both 1. The number is modified again by the weapon's armor modifier, if it corresponds with the enemy's armor and if the weapon even has any. (Example: +50% damage to enemies with Light armor) The enemy's mitigation decreases the number by that exact amount. Now check status effects on both combatants and increase or decrease the damage number. Take the final number and add it to any elemental damage, if there is any. This will be the displayed damage in the battle log. Example using above steps A warrior swings at the enemy with a Wooden Greathammer and it hits. The damage range is 140-220. It randomly chooses 200 for this hit. The warrior has 15 strength and 6 agility, which together is +180%, increasing the damage to 560. The Wooden Greathammer deals 30% more damage to Heavy Armor, which in this case the enemy has. 560 increased by 30% is 728. The enemy has 100 mitigation. The damage is decreased by that much (a flat amount, not percent) and is now 628 damage. The warrior has a buff that increases all their damage by 10%. The 628 increased by 10%, increasing it to 690 damage. In this case, the enemy has no damage reduction buffs. The Wooden Greathammer has a Fire Crystal slotted onto it, which deals an additional 40-60 Fire Damage. It randomly chooses 50 Fire Damage for this strike, while the enemy has 0 Fire Resist. Your final damage is 690 Physical Damage and 50 Fire Damage which will display as 740 damage in the battle log. Elemental Damage All damage ranges are chosen, if there are any. If it's 50-150 fire damage and 100-500 lightning damage, it'll choose two numbers separately between those two ranges. The chosen number(s) is increased by the user's Intelligence. The lowest this can be is 10% because the lowest Intelligence someone can have is 1. The enemy's resists decreases each element by that exact amount. Now check status effects on both combatants and increase or decrease each elemental damage number. Finally combine all elemental damage together and add it to any physical damage, if there is any. This will be the displayed damage in the battle log. Damage from Status Effects Damage dealt by status effects are always calculated separately from direct attacks and are never added together in the battle log. They can also never miss, even if it's "normal" physical damage. Trivia *Direct physical damage can never be lower than 1 damage, even if it's lowered by 100%. *Air and Water damage were added much later on. Because of this, most enemies in Furvilla currently have no resists to either element.